


Didn't You Miss Me?

by tsundere_silk



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Ear Kink, F/M, Frottage, Pre-Relationship, Size Kink, and he happens to be human, but she does want cullen, cullen is a mess, cullen is insecure, dub-con??, elf kink, he thinks he wants it too, human kink, i honestly dont know, i think he wants it, seriously worship, shite, so many kinks i cant, the fade what fade, the inquisitor is young, the inquisitor isnt sure she wants a human man, what even, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundere_silk/pseuds/tsundere_silk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small"></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small"> "I've never had a human before," She smirked, dangerous pink hues watching him carefully. </span>
</p><p>  <span class="small">Cullen could tell the Inquisitor was drunk. He swallowed deeply as he registered her words-- Maker's breath, what sort of reaction was he meant to give her in response to that? Suddenly, the commander was clearing his throat, trying his absolute best to regain professionalism, refusing to let her know how he would absolutely love to ruin her, to show her that she could never have a man like how she could have him, completely at his mercy, he'd worship her like..</span></p><p><span class="small">"I.. I, well, ..ah-he-hem." He tugged on his collar before rubbing his heated neck, grateful she was too inebriated to understand his flush. "I hope you haven't forgotten that we are to meet at the War Table first thing in the morning. I can send the messenger to escort you, if you'd like." </span>-<br/><i></i><br/>+ features one smitten commander<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> basically.. I thought my inquisitor had really pretty eyes, and wanted to write a Cullen who gets distracted by the Inquisitor's beauty. *cough* I'm terribly sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, before you read, I'd like for you to know my writing is shite. Words jumbled everywhere. Sorry, it was hard enough to convince myself to write a Dragon Age story at all. I'm not too familiar with the history, but I still wanted to give it a try.

\----- 

* * *

 

❁ Cullen could hear her laughter as soon as he stepped into the Herald’s Rest. 

For some reason, he hadn’t expected Or’anvara to be in the tavern at this time-- last he heard, she was in Crestwood, and he’s been checking admittedly more times than what was professionally suitable on whether or not the Inquisitor came back to Skyhold.

The Commander could tell Cassandra noticed how he froze hesitantly in the doorway of the bustling tavern, his hand tugging nervously against his heated neck as he tried to calm his nerves before facing the Herald. Fortunately, Seeker Pentaghast simply gave the former Templar a sly quirk of her lips, a knowing smile playing on her mouth as she headed towards the Inquisitor. Cullen only hesitated for a few moments in the doorway of the Herald's Rest, before deciding since he's already this far in, he might as well join Cassandra with the Inquisitor. 

As much as Cullen wanted to pull away and head back to his office and check reports on the Western Approach, he quietly admitted to himself that he selfishly missed the Inquisitor, selfishly wished she could be back in Skyhold when she was away, wishing she would at least send him a report, an update on her status, _anything_ to just let him know how she was fairing out there during her travels, when there was a war going on around her. 

Cullen hadn’t seen Anvara in around two weeks, maybe three.

He was curious as to why she hadn’t stopped by to see him when she returned having heard from messengers and Cole that she stopped by Skyhold for supplies. He tried not to let it bother him, the Inquisitor was a busy woman with the weight of the Inquisition on her shoulders. That didn't stop Cullen at night from pondering if she missed him as deeply as he'd missed her. On one particular cold night, when the withdrawals were ebbing against his bones, he wondered to himself if the kiss he'd taken from her on the battlements had been one sided.

He wanted to head back to his soldiers, maybe knock a few of the new recruits around with his shield and show them the importance of not cowering from a steady defense. 

Just a few days ago Cassandra had scolded the Commander, telling him in her not-so-kindly way, that she noticed how his mood changed for the worst when the Inquisitor was not around, and that while the harder drills he'd been enforcing as of lately worked well to help the soldiers grow accustomed to fighting with weapon and shield, he should however, _not_ let his frustration show during his training.

The commander had turned red when confronted by the Seeker  and was quick to deny Cassandra’s accusations. It did not fall from his notice that she had been so bold to comment on such a thing only _after_ she attended one of Leliana and Josephine’s tea party’s. Cullen pondered to himself for the remainder of that day whether or not the women he worked with were professional enough in their cause, especially if they liked to sit around and talk about his frustration when the Inquisitor was gone over a cup of tea. However, he figured it that it was well enough they had something to gossip about at all. They could all thank the Inquisitor for that.

 Or’anvara turned in her stool and raised her mug up at him and Cassandra, who greeted the Herald first. “I am glad to see you are in good health, Inquisitor. Pray tell, when did you and company return?”

"Seeker! Commander, perfect timing you two. Boss here was just about to retell how she took down the Northern Hunter. Mmm, she was a beauty.."

Cullen tried to hide his amused smirk in the fur of his coat as the Qunari let out a long guttural noise that sounded an awfully lot like a moan of pleasure, and took a seat in the stool on the left of Cassandra. The Seeker sat next to the Inquisitor, who was clearly already inebriated as she leaned forward on the counter so she could get a glimpse of her Commander from over Cassandra’s body.

“Bull won’t stop going on about it! I think I made the right choice in bringing him along,” She grinned at Cullen innocently, clearly too drunk to realize that neither he nor Cassandra expected the Inquisitor to be off slaying dragons while she was Weeding Off Bandits, and tying loose ends in Crestwood. 

“You did wha..-” Cullen’s scolding tone and train of thought were cut off by her smile, because she looked so different when she was relaxed like this, and Maker he wanted to lean right over Cassandra and capture Arvana's lips in front of them all, and tell her how he missed her so much. Cullen cleared his throat. _Professionalism_. He tried to finish his earlier train of thought, “You slayed the Dragon? I could have sent some men with you if only you had--”

 “Oh no, absolutely _no way_  , Commander. That battle was mine and the Inquisitor’s alone." Bull cut Cullen off, which had the blond man frowning and leaning against the counter to glare at the Qunari. " _Nnngh_! Nothing can get my blood pumping like the strong, vicious roar of a dragon! I can still feel the sizzles of lightning on my fingernails..” The Iron Bull continued, ignoring Cullen's glare. He let out another unsavory moan before pouring himself and the Inquisitor another round of some alcohol he produced himself, and Cullen watched the elf and Qunari drink.

Anvara was choking on the awful beverage, and Cassandra was chiding the two for not letting anyone else know they were going to slay Dragons, or at least for not bringing her along. Cullen hummed in silence as the conversation went on, pretending to be enthralled in the retell of Anvara and Iron Bull’s victory, but he could not keep his eyes off of the Herald of Andraste.

She was.. _beautiful_. Makers breath, Anvara’s piercing pink eyes shook him to his core, the pink of her Dalish tattoo the same shocking hue of pink as her beautiful eyes, it made her appear dangerous. Other worldly. He could understand why the Maker and his bride chose to cast their gaze upon her for so long.

One can't help but want to stare.

It was physically exhausting for him to tear his gaze from her lips, quickly catching himself before any company around him could notice his enchanted daze. If Cassandra hadn't been so enthralled by Anvara’s story, she likely would of noticed the way he was eyeing the Inquisitor like a starved man eyeing his favorite treat he had to do without for exactly two weeks and four days. 

Embarrassingly enough, the Commander found that he had to keep reminding himself not to stop staring at the Inquisitor's blood tattoos. Or the way her tongue licked her teeth when she spoke, the elven accent loved to listen to making all the words she spoke sound so astounding.

“Thanks boss, that was really what I needed.” The Iron Bull's voice helped snap him out of his thoughts.

“I know, Bull,” the Dalish elf replied, sounding so beautifully apologetic.

 Cullen wasn’t sure, but he had a feeling that Anvara and the Iron Bull’s little stunt of slaying that Dragon in Crestwood by themselves without returning to camp to get reinforces was in response to their walk through the fade at Adamant. The Qunari had asked the commander to hit him a few good times with the wooden sword, but Cullen had declined responding that he had plenty of papers to sign and send to the families of lost soldiers, from their battle at Adamant. He supposed that was how the Qunari handled the demons that haunted him in the fade. He admits to watching Cassandra knock the Iron Bull onto the ground with the wooden training sword, and he wondered if that worked for Bull.

Maker knows, he knows how desperate one will become if they try to run from their demons, never facing them. Or'anvara gave Bull mercy by letting him beat it all out on that High Dragon.

The former Knight-Captain was only a little surprised that Cassandra wasn’t more upset at the two for risking their lives so thoughtlessly. Cullen wasn’t aware how close Cassandra and the Iron Bull were, but now that he watched the two closer, it seemed the two warriors shared some sort of mutual respect of one another, despite how Cassandra would turn her nose at his crude comments. She spoke with him as an equal, and not as though he were a Ben-Hassrath, feeding information back to his Arishok.

He wondered if Anvara, the Inquisitor, had anything to do with Seeker Cassandra's friendlier manner. It didn’t slip his notice how the people seemed to fawn over her. Anvara wove threads of hope and power in all those she touched. He could understand why many would pine for her attention. The Herald of Andraste could make even a broken man feel hope. Give him the strength to take sword in hand, and fight for his life. To have a second chance, the opportunity to redeem ones self.

Cullen was hesitant when it came to his desire for the Inquisitor. He could not be a man so selfish enough to wish her all to himself. To wish she would stop by his office, even if it was just to distract him like she seemed to enjoy doing. To miss her sweet, silent giggles when she knows she's made him nervous. To hope she longed for him like he did her while she was away.

She was not just his.

Anvara was a savior to them all.

 ..And.. there was absolutely no way any of these thoughts were acceptable. Makers breath, she was _the Herald._ Destined to do so many great things, and he had the gall to hope that she could feel the same...?

Cullen dismissed himself from the tavern once he realized he would not be able to concentrate. Plus, he'd told his Knight-Captain Rylen that he could expect him back within the hour, and there was no point in leaving the man wondering where he was. Cullen continuously told himself that he was not running away from the Inquisitor.

From the bits and pieces Cullen heard from Anvara’s drunken retell of her adventures, she deserved to be able to  relax and share a few drinks with her inner circle. As he was exiting the Herald’s Rest, Cullen saw Varric heading towards the tavern with his eyebrows quirked, clearly ready to ask if ‘Curly finally decided to wind down and throw em back with the best of em’.

He quickly strode over to the battlements, saving himself from the embarrassment of confronting the Dwarf. 

Stupid story-spinning 'artist'. Always thinking he could see right through him.

Cullen was glad he left the tavern he did. 

\----

* * *

❁ Anvara was the perfect picture of content as she stretched in her chair  like a kitten risen from a nap, before realizing she was sitting on a stool, and quickly caught herself by grabbing the counter top before she could topple over.

Varric was seated next to her, Iron Bull on her other side as the two laughed about something Cole had said in his serious tone.

"Yeah, well, I don't think that that Barmaiden would be very happy you're reading her explicit thoughts right in front of Seeker Pentaghast, kid." Varric shook his head in disbelief as he drank his ale, not even _wanting_ to get into this discussion of birds and bees (or maybe bees and bees in this case) with the kid right now. 

Cole tilted his head, confused. "Beautiful, she finds the Seeker strong, royal, sharp. Iron Bull was dangerous, but she can do worst. Wants worst, wants to be scolded---, it is so loud. Varric, I do not understand it. Why will the pain make her feel better?"

"And I believe this is where I take my leave," Cassandra said abruptly standing from her stool. Anvara was surprised she managed to stay for even as long as she did once Varric and Sera had arrived. The blond elf let out her signature giggle as she listened to Cole.

 "In _qusy_ tor, he's doing it again! Making people uncomfortable and alla that! I'll gag him!"

"Sera, you.. called me 'him'. _Thank you._ " Cole sounded so genuinely pleased, Anvara couldn't help but laugh alongside Varric at the adoration on Cole's face, and how quickly red Sera was fuming with annoyance.

"Put a sock innit!! I'll do it for you!! Don't think I won't!"

"So, Curly and the Seeker in Herald's Rest? That's a rare sight. Tell me, what did Tiny here say that had the Commander leaving so quickly out of the tavern?" Varric asked Or'anvara over Sera and Cole's arguing. (Or, Sera's drunken arguing and Cole's innocent speculations.)

"Heeey now, don't blame that one on me. The commander is a good guy, he's just has a lot of inner conflict preventing him from having a real good time. " Iron Bull commented easily in his 'I am Ben Hassrath and these humans are so simple to read through' tone, which was basically a tone of disinterest. "I have yet to meet a man who is so unsure of himself."

Anvara swirled the rest of her death in a mug around before draining, and choking on the last of it. Once she was done coughing, she told Bull in a raspy voice, " _Unsure_? The commander always seemed so calm to me. Disinterested." That would explain why he only kissed her that one time on the battlements, and even then the Commander seemed reluctant to do so.

It was part of the reason why Anvara had kept her distance, wanting to see if Cullen would seek her out. Of course, after four days around Skyhold and receiving nothing more than shy looks and the view of his back retreating desperately every time Anvara entered the room, the Dalish Elf decided to leave the Shem Man be.

 _Ugh. Humans_.

They were too fickle, too involved in their own emotions to worry about an elf like herself. She remembered Keeper Deshanna words of wisdom, always telling her to keep her distance from humans. Play nice, yes, because they share the land and one must always be respectable to ones neighbors, but do not expect the humans to understand how they live. Do not expect them to care.

She wondered if the commander was ashamed after their kiss. One thing she's learned from being in the Inquisition, was that the humans emotions were fleeting. Elves, when taking the right care, could live up to at least three times the humans lifespan. She wondered how many more fleeting feelings the commander would feel during his short, shem life.

"Oh, he's definitely interested." Iron Bull laughed and choked on the rest of his drink, before pouring himself another mug and offering her some. "Some more?"

Anvara shook her head, finally declining a drink of his retched stuff as she still looked shocked over his previous commented. "Interested? In the Inquisition, sure. That man is dedicated only to his work... Which is fine. Of course. We need more men dedicated to our cause like him. Fill me up," Anvara was grumbling heatedly by the end of her sentence, thrusting her empty mug to Bull for one last refill.

The Iron Bull and Varric were both laughing fully as Bull poured the drink into the Inquisitors mug, but his laughter slowly came to a halt once he realized how sour she looked.

"Wait.. You're not kiddin'? Hey, Varric, the boss ain't kiddin'!" Bull elbowed Varric, who had still been laughing whilst slapping his knee. Varric's laughter turned into untamed chuckles.

"No way! C'mon, Inquisitor, you can't tell me you haven't noticed!" Varric was still chuckling, but as he watched the Inquisitors eyebrows furrow even deeper, he had the decency to at least try and stop laughing. "Shit, she hasn't." 

"I'm glad you two find whatever it is you're on about so humorous," Anvara took a small drink and choked. Iron Bull smacked her on the back a few times.

"Burns all the nerves in your throat, don't it? Anyways, you mean to tell me you haven't noticed all of the heated glances?"

 Head swarming with liquor, Anvara replied drunkenly, "From who?"

 Varric threw his hands up into the air, flabbergasted. "From _Curly_! I've never seen that man look at someone so hungrily, even back when Hawke wanted to give him a try."

 "Oooh man, this is good! This is really good boss." Bull was laughing some more, his big hand smacking the counter-top and startling Anvara. "Man, I needed this after all that Fade bullshit!"

 "Good on you, for not bringing me along, qizzy." Sera patted Anvara on the shoulder. "I dunno where you lot went or how you came back, but everything's good now innit?" 

"The Fade, Sera. They went to the Fade." Dorian entered the Herald's Rest, and Anvara felt a smile form on her face. Now all they needed was Blackwall, and it could be a little Inquisition Party. 

"Like hell they did," Sera responded instantly, brushing off any unnecessary thoughts like "Demons" and "the Fade".

Dorian let out a long, hopeless sigh as he took a seat next to Sera, which was where Cole had been seating earlier but the mysterious boy had wandered off. "A gathering without me? Perish the thought," Dorian said in his haughty 'I'm rich and you are all peasants, but I'll entertain you guys anyways' tone. 

"Sparkler! You won't believe the crap commin' out the Inquisitorialness's mouth tonight!" Varric greeted the Tevinter mage as he began to drink.

Dorian lifted an elegant eyebrow, "Oh? Do indulge me."

Or'anvara frowned from the side, not understanding why her companions found her comment on her Commander's disinterest so amusing. 

"The Inquisitor believes that Curly is a man dedicated to the Inquisition." Varric began.

"Well, that's obvious speculation," Dorian brushed Varric off, not seeing what was so amusing about his obvious comment. 

Varric continued, slower. ".. _only_ , the Inquisition. Our Vara here thinks that Curly is disinterested in her. Ain't that a shame?"

Or'anvara unwillingly squeaked from embarrassment. So that's where they were going with this?! She didn't want her companions thinking she was sulking because the first human man she's ever been interested in seemed no longer interested in her! It was hard enough admitting she was attracted to him in the first place. The elven woman had spent a lot of her days in the forest with her clan cursing the dirty Shem. And now, her companions laughed at her for being attracted to one. Creators, she was more than grateful that her clan wasn't here to witness this. 

"Disinterested in _some_? Yes," Dorian huffed. "But in _you_ , dear? Have you gone mad?"

"Hahahaha!! See? This is too good," Bull smacked the counter-top a few more times before Anvara was quickly standing up from her stool. Her companions all looked at her in worry they had pushed too far, and Anvara felt her cheeks heat.

"I'm really am glad you're feeling better, Bull. I want you to know, I never meant for you, Cole, or Solas to get dragged into the..-"

"I don't know how you did it, but you saved all our asses back there boss. It was either to be an Archdemons chew toy, or mingle with demons and spirits while having our worst nightmares chasing our asses." Iron Bull gruffed out, swallowing more of his strong beverage. "Although, I've gotta say, the former sounds a lot better than the latter, but I'm here now arent I?"

Anvara pondered how that was meant to comfort her for bringing him along on the worst experience of his life, but she figured she let him beat his fears out on a High Dragon, so there was no point in asking if he was fine.

She smiled at her small group of friends, If what they were saying was true, if Cullen's disinterest was all in her head then.. then, 

There was something she needed to see to.

 

\----

* * *

 

❁ Cullen handed the signed reports to the Dwarven messenger, who tucked them under her arm, and looked as though she had something else to say. He raised an eyebrow, silently urging her to carry on, because his time at the moment was not one that could be spared.

The dwarf cleared her throat, "Lady Cassandra asked me to check on you, Commander."

Ah, yes, of course. He left the tavern a few hours ago without saying anything to her, despite the fact she invited him for a drink so they could probably discuss how he's been feeling recently. That, or to make another comment on the soldiers training's, trying to mask her interest with a nonchalant disinterest. Cullen only wished if the Seeker wanted to join his drills, or maybe offer some advice of her own, she would stop being so awkwardly damn shy and just say it.

"Tell her I am fine!" Cullen replied in an exasperated tone, not amused by the consistent prodding. "..And also, when I told _her_ to stop checking on _me_ , I didn't mean _send others._ "

"Do you.." The messenger gulped, fingers clutching nervously at the papers. "..you really want me to say that?" She sounded nervous and a little inspired at the thought of scolding Lady Pentaghast with the Commanders word.

Cullen chuckled, realizing the messengers predicament. "Don't bother. She wouldn't listen, even if I told her myself. You can take your leave, I won't be taking any other messages tonight. You may relax once you've given Sister Nightingale those reports, recruit."

"Understood, commander." The dwarf bowed, and Cullen scanned the papers on his desk, expecting to finally have some peace and quiet. Oleha, the messenger, let out a surprised squeak and muttered a quick 'Your worship!' before rushing out of his office.

Cullen's head quickly snapped up, not expecting to see Or'anvara peering curiously into his doorway, a smile playing upon her lips. "Busy?" She asked lightly, leaning against the door-frame.

"No!" Cullen replied breathlessly, still tripping over the fact that she was _here_ , when she should of been with her inner circle at the tavern, or getting rest by now. He didn't notice until now how dark it'd become outside. "I mean.. Yes.. It seems like every day, there are double the demands, more complaints then I can count.."

Anvara slowly entered his office as he spoke, and Cullen had to close his eyes in order to concentrate on his words, and not the way she stalked towards him like an animal on the hunt, slowly, seductively, eyes raking his body more boldly than he would ever dare look at her. Not that he didn't want to. He _couldn't_ , she was the _Herald_. They were in the middle of a _war_.

When Cullen opened his eyes, Anvara was at the other side of his desk, hip propped against the edge, arms crossed provocatively like the sly minx she was. He discreetly dug his fingers into the wood, praying to the Maker he won't let these treacherous thoughts slip out of his mouth. More often than not, he found himself unable to form the right words around her.  Despite his inner turmoil, Cullen's voice was even, but he couldn't help that he lowered his tone, eyes unwilling to part from hers as he could not hide the adoration for her in his words. "..What some people don't realize is that they're able to voice these complaints because of _you_ , Inquisitor. You've done us all a great service."

He hadn't noticed for he was much too enchanted by her alarmingly bright pink hues to be aware, but the former hunter Dalish elf slowly stalked her way around the desk, to the Commander as he spoke to her, using _that tone_ that made her want to kiss upon his neck, feel the vibrations of his praise against her lips as he spoke highly of her.

Cullen's eyes lingered to her lips, remembering their kiss on the battlements, how absolutely flustered she looked when he pulled away. At first he had thought he'd acted too spontaneously, her shy gaze refusing to meet his once their lips parted, and he felt his heart sink as he tried to apologize for misreading the situation.  _"I'm sorry, that was.."_ He remembered stumbling over his words, but not being able to apologize. Not for that. _"That was.. Really nice.."_

Her shy gaze had met his, and he could remember the way her lips curled into a gleeful smile, before pulling him into another kiss. They must have sat at the battlements for at least half an hour, just kissing. Each time he tried to pull away, Anvara, that little siren, she would pull him into another teasing kiss and he hadn't the will to part from her soft lips. Cullen couldn't remember a time in his life where he felt more happy then that day.

And now, Anvara was standing in front of him, inching even closer as her fingertips gently tugged on his coat, causing him to stumble into her, filling the space that was between them. Cullen could feel his heart racing. He wanted to be confused by her actions, angry that she ignored him for weeks after making him more happy with her innocent kiss on the battlements then any woman he's bedded had before. He couldn't even bring himself to question her actions, desire crashing upon him like a wave too deep for him to care.

"Anvara.." He whispered her name huskily as the elf brought her lips to his neck. Cullen placed his hands on the curves of her small waist, fingers digging into her soft flesh as he tried to restrain himself from pulling her closer and picking up her small form and pressing her against his desk. He couldn't, not to the Inquisitor. Not if he wasn't sure she felt the same.

She stood on her toes so her lips can reach his throat, but only just barely. Cullen groaned, her smaller form only able to reach just above his collar bone. She pressed a gentle kiss, and hummed in approval at his unwilling moan. He ran the flat of his palm up the curve of her waist, gently rubbing her back, his heart racing as he felt her mouth part and teeth graze gently at the sensitive skin of his collarbone...--

Cullen placed both hands firmly on her waist, but he pulled her away from him gently, ashamed at how aroused he was becoming when all she did was kiss his neck. Or'anvara's head tilted upwards as her gaze slowly met his. He couldn't read her expression, but she tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Do you want me to stop?" She sounded both amused, and curious as she gently swiped the kiss away from his neck with her thumb. Cullen grasped her wrist, because feeling her light touch rubbing erotically where she had nipped him didn't help anything but make his pants feel all the more tighter.

Unfortunately, Anvara's lips frowned as he stopped her, and the last thing he wanted to do was make her unsure of herself. "Maker, no, Or'anvara, I.." He took a deep breath, releasing a sigh as he gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. He couldn't tell her why her kisses affected him dramatically. She was beautiful, and he didn't want to admit to how long he's wanted her like this. He didn't want to rush it. His tone dropped as he pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "It's just.. You're.. You're drunk?"

"Does that bother you?"

"No. Well, no." She was on her toes again, tongue sneaking out to stripe against his collarbone. Cullen almost flinched, clenching his eyes shut as he felt blood racing straight to his cock, and he let out another involuntary groan as she clenched a hand full of his shirt into her hand.  "But you.. You're.. Maker.."

Or'anvara smiled wickedly as he let out a breathy moan, and she kissed the handsome flesh that peeked out from underneath his shirt, grazing her teeth on his collar. Cullen physically flinched this time, gripping her hip tighter then he would have done had he the control. His other hand slid down her back, rubbing distractedly at the curve of her waist as he tried to keep himself from rutting against her like a man with no control.

"Don't you like this?" She asked, lips pressed against his shirt as she slowly backed him up. Cullen took a few steps back, unsure where she was leading them, but unable to care because of how tightly she clung to him. His hands wandered innocently, curiously against her back and sides, mapping out her small form against his while he had the chance.

Cullen gulped, knowing better than to answer her question, for he would only make a fool of himself.

The Inquisitor backed him up until his legs hit his chair, and she pressed her fingers against his chest, pushing him away gently with narrowed eyelids, watching him with a seductive smile. Cullen's amber hues didn't waver from hers as he slowly eased himself into his chair that he had been sitting in all day. Cullen pressed his fingertips against one another as he searched the Dalish elf anxiously for her next move, but he couldn't help the small smile that stretched on his lips as he watched her.

He was surprised when she boldly swung her leg over his lap, crawling on top of him with that same dangerous smile spread on her mouth. Cullen automatically opened his arms up to her, welcoming her small form without hesitation as he ran both hands up her back, enjoying how he had to look up to see her in this position, and how much closer and kissable she was like this. Andraste help him, he needed to stop her.

She was drunk, and the last thing he wanted was for her to regret her actions when she woke up. He shouldn't be doing this, their innocent kiss on the battlements seemed like almost too much to ask for, and now here she was, hovering over him like she was chosen by Andraste just for him.

“Didn’t you miss me?” Anvara purred against his ear, pressing her chest against his as she sat on his knee’s. She was leaning forward so she could whisper in his ear, and Cullen’s hand tightened into a fist as he felt his resolve crumbling at her words.

He grabbed her by her waist and tugged her closer to him so she was sitting on his lap, but thankfully not against his straining cock. Maker, he didn’t want to ruin this by scaring her off, but he missed her so much while she was away, and she hadn’t bothered to stop by and see him during those two weeks she was gone. However, Cullen had heard from his messenger and Cassandra that Anvara had stopped by Skyhold during those two weeks, however hadn’t stopped by his office to check in with him. It stung, but he was glad to be with her now.

    “Maker’s breath..” Cullen’s large hand rose up to her neck, rubbing the flesh before grabbing a handful of her choppy black hair, pulling her turtourous lips away from his sensitive neck. “I miss you whenever you are away, Anvara. I pray for your safe return everyday...” He kissed her heatedly. She let out a shocked sound that was captured by his lips, and Cullen tilted his head to kiss her deeper, Anvara’s back arching from the strength of his kiss.

She whined painfully, and Cullen eased his hand up her back, supporting her as his other hand pressed against her head, keeping her locked in his embrace as he washed her away with his passion.

The Inquisitor’s eyes were dazed when he pulled away, allowing both his hands to slip to her hips, where he steadied her on his lap. Cullen was breathing heavily, guilty that he let so much passion overwhelm him. To his satisfaction, Anvara didn’t look displeased. Her pink lips were parted in a daze, one hand holding onto his shoulder while the other touched her sore, swollen lips. Finally, her gaze met his, and Cullen felt himself smiling with her as the two watched each other adoringly.

“I didn’t even think you’d notice I was away...” She admitted, her middle finger brushing her lower lip..

 ****Cullen’s hand cupped her cheek, stroking her high cheekbones as he let out a low, long chuckle “There are a lot of things I notice about you, my lady.. I.. I watch more carefully then I should."

Anvara sighed as she felt the rumble of his chest against her own. She was already turned on from his overwhelming kiss. Where in the Creator’s could he have learned to kiss like that? And how long was he going to hold back?

The elf tried to wiggle in his lap, to close the space between them and press her body against his, but the commanders grip was steady as he rubbed his thumb in soothing circles against her hips, but otherwise would not let her budge any closer.

This human, he was so strong. Anvara did notice how easily the commander could lift her, almost as if she were a rag doll or a sack of potatoes. She never thought she would find such a thing arousing, humans and their uncanny long limbs. But Cullen, the Inquisition’s Commander, he was such a strong man, so large and filled with hidden passion. So far, she hasn’t been disappointed by the intentions of this man, like she has so many others. Anvara wanted to know why he held back.

“Commander..” The elf purred as she pulled away from his embrace and swung her leg over so she was sitting on just his left thigh. She humped her hips against his thigh slowly, testing to see if he would stop her. His leg was so strong, masculine, fleshy, and it wasn’t very hard for her to get aroused when she felt how much her legs had to stretch just to sit on his lap.

Cullen’s hand tightened against her hip, and Anvara thought for a moment he was going to push her away. Instead, to her pleasure, the commander’s hand then stroked her hip, rubbing her ass for the first time before settling on the arch of her lower back. She looked up from his distracting chest, even with his shirt on, and she was greeted with dark honeyed eyes.

She never saw her commander look at her with so much desire before. Usually, Cullen remained indifferent, perhaps a little shy, but usually professional with her. She could tell she made him nervous, but he always seemed to brush her off. Anvara had briefly wondered if Cullen had been put off because she was a Dalish Elf, not civilized like how all human’s seemed to care so much about. She never entertained the thought for long, because there was nothing a Shemlen could tell her that would make her feel embarrassed about her heritage, and because she hadly thought that was the case.

This time, a little bit more boldly, Anvara rocked her hips against his thigh some more, and bit her lip as her cunt dragged against his thigh with a more delicious friction then she had expected, soaking her smallcloths.

Cullen groaned and arched forward so he could capture her lips in a heated kiss, hands grabbing her hips as he helped guide her against his leg, breaking their kiss to watch as she chewed on her bottom lip in pleasure. “Anvara..,” He was breathless, which Anvara considered flattering since she was the one who was getting turned on just from feeling his large, strong hands on her body.

The Inquisitor tilted her head, her black hair dropping down her back as she plesured herself against his lap. Cullen could hardly believe this was real.

He absolutely needed to believe this was real, or he would go mad.

So the commander pressed his lips against her shoulder, tugging on her collar in order to reveal more flushed skin for his eagered eyes, and he bit, _hard_.

“C-Cullen..” Anvara whimped as his hand slid down against the curve of her ass, helping guide and roll her hips against him in search for her completion. He let out a ragged moan, not realizing he had been holding his breath.

He kneaded both of her soft cheeks with his palms, using her plump ass to grip and massage as her silent huffs of pleasure were turning into tiny pants. “Mmm-hmm-hmm..” Her desperate moan ended as a breathy giggle as his hands roamed back up her curves, stroking her ribcage. “Commander.. please,”

“Are you close?” Cullen asked breathlessly, kissing her sensitive flesh where throat meets chin, and Anvara let out a desperate whimper in response. He could hardly believe she could cum from simply rutting against his leg, but the Inquisitor was so responsive to his touches, even when he simply held her hips steady, he could feel the heat of her against his thigh as she grew more and more responsive to his touch.

His eyelids fluttered, drooping low as he looked up at her adoringly, watching as the Inquisitor seeked her pleasure against him. Each thrust against his knee shifted his slacks, and Cullen was breathing heavily as the friction of his tight pants against his straining cock was almost enough to make him come undone, just from watching her. She was so beautiful, daring pink hues never leaving his honeyed coated ones as he rose his knee a little higher, allowing her more friction to sink down and rub against. Anvara let out a startled gasp, “O-oh, _oh_.."

“Just like that, m’lady..” His voice was muffled against her throat as Cullen’s hands stroked against the flat of her belly. Anvara arched into his touch, wishing he would slip his hands underneath her shirt but knowing he would not be so bold without permission. She was amazed by how large his hands were, and how much more turned on she got once she realized he could almost fit her entire frame in both his hands. He was so _large_ , for no _reason. Humans._ !!

“Just like that,” He continued to coo into her ear, helping build her release just by his rumbling voice against her chest. Cullen’s tongue flicked experimentally against the long lobe of her ear, and Anvara braced both her wrists on his chest, humping against his leg even harder as Cullen’s long fingers rubbed the curve of her ass while his thumbs eased circles on her pelvic bones. She gasped as she felt his gentle touch, hips arching off of his thigh in order to feel more of his strong hands. Oh, how she wanted to feel him against her skin, but this would do, would _have_ to do for now..

“..want to watch you come apart for me,” Cullen continued to purr against her, and Anvara threw her head back at his words.

“Yes, Cullen, I’m.. oh, I'll...” She shut her eyes and Cullen pulled her hips harshly back onto his thigh, hands gripping her ass as he rocked her back and forth against his leg, bouncing his knee to rub deliciously against her cunt as Anvara felt tension coiling in the spot that kept brushing so vigorously against his knee.

Cullen could tell she was about to cum from the pitch in her tone, and how she began to tense against his thigh. Delirious, drunk from her arousal, he dipped his head to capture her lips, pulling her by her ass against his waist, gasping as her warm heat soaked against his crotch. His hips jerked, the tent of his erection grinding against her sensitive snatch. He moaned, not expecting her to feel so warm against him, and Cullen rested his forehead to her shoulder as she began bounced on top of his weeping cock, quickly bringing him to his toe curling release.

“An-- _nnng,_ ‘nvara..” He stuttered her name as he spurted in his jeans, her hips still rubbing erotically against his. Cullen tossed his head back from the sensation, cumming even harder as she rocked her hips, still seeking her own pleasure. She didn’t even seem to notice how easily she did him over, and Cullen rubbed his hand feverously against her hips as he continued to watch the show of her bouncing in his lap through half-lidded eyes.

“Oh.. Gods, _yesss_..” She grabbed a handfull of his hair and pulled his head towards her lips. He was too exhausted to fight her passion, his cock still leeking from pleasure as Anvara sucked on his lower lip, cumming against his thigh in a hard, silent breath. She rested her forehead against his chest, breathing heavily.

Cullen found himself panting for air as well, not remembering a time when he had ever came so hard. Maker, she hardly even touched his prick! He rubbed his hand down her slender back soothingly as she caught her breath, his face red with embarrassment.

Andraste prerserve him, she was drunk. However, she definitely hadn’t been unwilling. And all he had really done was let her use his body for her own pleasure, although he didn’t try very hard to protest the act. Still, things had already gone much farther then he would have liked. He couldn’t let himself be drowned in her charm, not without knowing she felt the same.

“You know,” Her voice was laced with the seductive drawl only a woman who’s just found release could manage, “I’ve never.. had a human before. You are so much.. _larger_.”

Maker’s breath. What sort of reaction was he meant to give her in response to that? It was as if she knew just what to say to make arousal spike straight to his cock, and Cullen was adjusting the Herald of Andraste in his lap before she could feel him stirring underneath her. Suddenly, the commander was clearing his throat as he tried to regain his professionalism.

“I, well, I, um.. That is..” He pulled on his collar in order to relieve the heat that rushed over his body at her lustful stare. “I hope you were informed about that sudden urgent meeting Leiliana called last minute. She wants us to meet at the War Table first thing tomorrow morning.”

He ran his hand down her back one last time, unable to keep himself from touching her gentle frame. “You need some rest..” In a softer tone, one mixed with an exhausted chuckle, he added, “I know I certainly do after that little show.”

Anvara pulled away, giving him a chaste, lazy kiss. She swung her legs off of him as she plopped off his lap, straightening her back as she did so. Cullen smiled lazily as he leaned back in his chair, watching as she shifted her legs uncomfortably. Her face was flushed, and lips swollen. She quirked her lips at him once she realized he was staring at her.

“I don’t know why you hold back, commander.. but I like you either way.” She murmured, slinking away, hips shaking from side to side with each step, looking at him from over her shoulder with a seductive smile on her face.

Cullen let out a throaty growl of approval as he tilted his head and leaned further back in his chair, watching her leave through half lidded eyes. He only released his breath once she left his office and shut his door, and only then did Cullen let a wide grin form upon his face as he abashedly rubbed the side of his neck, unable to believe that that just happened, but definitely glad it did. 


End file.
